The Ball Roles
by Zaara the black
Summary: A smiple turn of events at the Yule Ball could make people as well as brake them. Confident Harry, Manpulitie Dumbledore, Dumbles bashing, Wesley bashing to some extent. Harry/Harem.
1. Yule Ball

-1Zaara: Hello Everybody. Here is A story to help me out od a slump. HP.

Killjoy: But are confident.

Zaara: Let's get this cracking like Kraken, I'm up for this stuff like I'm macking

Killjoy: enjoy people we injoyed writin it

---------------------------

Don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

--------------------------

Speech

_Thought_

**Spell**

------------------------

(Night of the Yule ball)

Harry James potter was Having one of the best days of his life so far. He had gotten Sexy Gryffindor Fourth year Parvati Patil to be his date for the ball. He had to admit that he was a little nervous about asking her out at first, but after talking about it with a few of his friends he decided to take a shot and ask her out. it had worked out well and he had even gotten a kiss from her. It was also by slim Chance that he was able to get Ron a date as well. it was her sister Padma He grabbed Parvati's hand and dragged her off the floor so they could sit down. They had danced for nearly an hour and he was starting to feel it.

Instead of her sitting in the chair she took his lap as her preferred sit making him blush. He had only had one other person sit in ihs lap and that was Hermione and it was by complete accident. Both had cup of pumpkin Juice in their hands and she was a bit giddy. They both took a sip before setting them down. Normalysomeone like Snape or Malfoy would ruin his good mood, but not tonight. Snape was Busy in the Dungons whipping up postions, while malfoy was busy snogging the crap out of that bulldog parkasion.

"Mr. Potter would you be offended if I gave you a kiss?" Parvati asked in a husky tone.

Harry looked at her for a second. "Miss Patil I would be offended if you didn't," said Harry as he kissed her.

Parvati smirked into the kiss, before she slipped something out of her robe pocket and into Harry's drink. She had heard from her friend Lavender, that she was going to try and snag Potter just days after the tornament was over weather he won or not. She didn't have anything against Lavender going around and shagging all the boys senseless. Parvati really didn't care to much about that, but she wanted to lose her innocence to the nicest Guy in the whole school, before he was taken to bed by that whore she called a best friend.

(Hermione's point of View)

_"Uhh! I can't believe I got roped into coming here with this bastard. Why didn't I take Harry up on his offer when I had the chance?" thought Hermione glaring at Victor kurm._

Hermione and Victor had danced a lot and her feet were killing her. He also showed her off to his friends and big brother who attending in place of his father and mother. He had talked about himself all night and hardly seemed interested in her. Hermione excused herself when he started talking to a few other people, mostly girls.

She turned around and began to look for Harry only to find him lip locked with his date. She was not a Jealous person, but she didn't like the way that girl was on _**her**_ Harry's lap. Hermione was about to turn away when she saw Parvati slip something into Harry's drink. It was a powdered version of a love potion. Hermione glared. She was not about to let anyone ruin her Harry by some silly little potion.

(Back to Normal POV)

Parvati was moaning a bit as Harry kissed her neck like a skilled expert and that wasn't helping her lust for him any. Harry stopped and grabbed his cup.

_After he takes a swig, we're going to find a nice and quiet little room to… talk in," thought Parvati with a giggle.  
_

Just as Harry touched the cup to his lips Hermione walked over. Harry took it away and looked at his best friend. "Hermione what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Nothing Harry, but Mr. Bagman wanted to see you in the entrance hall and asked me to get you," said Hermione lying smooth though her teeth.

Parvati growled. "Can't he bloody wait!" asked Parvati in a n annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but he said it's Tournament Business," said Hermione as she grabbed Harry's hand and that shot into the hall.

Once there Harry looked at Hermonie. "Alright then tell me what's wrong Hermonie," said Harry as he had seen Hermione lie before. Her right eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Sorry Harry, but she had doused your Juice with a Powdered version of a love potion," said Hermione.

Harry sighed. "Alright. I'll head out onto the grounds," said Harry walking out the castle doors.

Hermione was about to go after him when Parvati walked into the hall. Hermione were is Harry?" asked Parvati hoping to still get her man, before anything else happened.

"Mr. Bagman asked him to help him and Professor Victor out on the 3rd floor," said Hermione.

Parvati wasted no time and ran up the stairs, leaving behind a smirking Hermione.

(On the grounds)

Harry was a upset that Parvati thought she needed a potion to win him over. He would talk to her later and he would also need to talk to Hermione. Having a protective friend was okay, but sometimes she acted like they were dating or married. Harry walked a bit further until he heard a thud come from the bushes. Harry removed his tie, before walking over to the bushes.

Standing over Fleur was Her date and Captain of the Ravenclaw team Rodger Davis. Harry had only met him a few times and he seemed to be an asshole to everyone even his own teammates. Some people wondered if he was in the right house sometimes.

"What's the matter you little cunt? I thought you veela were whores who got men off for free," said Davis sneering at her.

Fleur got up and covered her exposed chest. "Zit's be nothing like that you pig! We Veela are a proud race and for you to try and take my innocent is zhe most hateful thing a person can do to us," said Fleur glaring at him

"Whatever," said Davis as he grabbed her hands and pinned her to the ground.

Fleur tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his own. Harry had seen enough so he jumped out of his hiding spot and charged at Rodger and pushed him off Fleur. He gave his jacket to Fleur. Before kneeling before her.

"Are you alright Fleur asked Harry throwing of her charm in worry for her.

Fleur was shocked. Here was a boy she had dismissed becasue of his age at the start of the year, but now he was saveing her. "Yez. I'll Be alright Arry. That bastard tired to take me against my will," said Fleur.

Rodger got up. "What!? That little bitch ripped her clothes on the fucking bushes. Besides who are you going to believe me, your Hogwarts brother or some foreign slut? sneered Rodger.

Harry looked at Rodger, before coming out of his left pocket with a Powerful left hook that sent him back to the ground hard.

"I'm on this young ladies side and as a gentlemen I can't allow you to hurt her," said Harry removing his glasses and placing them in his pocket.

"You bloody tosser!" yelled Rodger as he charged at Harry.

Harry held up his dukes and ducked a straight jab to his head, before retaliating with a powerful uppercut. Rodger was sent back with a bloody lip, before hitting him with a jab in the nose. Rodger grabbed his nose and hit the ground, before he got back up, only to get caught by a right smash so hard that it opened up the underside of his left eye and above it. Rodger got up and glared at Harry who was bouncing lightly on his toes. Rodger wasn't so sure he'd be able to take any more punches. He was fairly sure his nose was busted and he knew that he was bleeding from a few places on his lips and face.

He charged at Harry only for Harry to move aside and hit him as hard as he could in his kidney. Rodger nearly hit the ground only for Harry to grab his jacket and continue to tenderize that kidney.

Fleur watched stunned that a boy not even 15 years old was handling someone in his last year like it was nothing. What Fleur didn't know was that Harry often had to spar and most likely lose to his fast arse Cousin who had taken up boxing.

"What is Going on here!?" came the harsh voice of Snape. Standing next to him was madam Maxime who saw her girl on the ground with her dress ripped.

"WHAT ZIT'S THE MEANING OF ZITS!" yelled the large Woman.

Fleur quickly told them what happened and Snape glared at Davis. "Well Mr. Davis you will be heading to the head masters office now," said Snape.

"But professor what about my face," said Davis only to get slugged by Snape in his other eye.

"What about it? As for you Potter. Good job. I can honestly say you remained me of your mother," said Snape walking away before Harry could ask him anything.

"I'd like to see my Mama and papa Madame," said Fleur.

"Of course my dear Fleur. You Boy come with me," said Madame," as they began to walk towards the entrance hall.

(Great hall)

French Minister Marcus Delacour frowned when he saw the state of his eldest daughters dress. Professor Snape had dragged a boy behind him that was a bloody mess, and next to Fleur walked a young man of 14 maybe 15. Delacour was a monster of a man standing at 7'4",black hair, blue eyes, and wearing his formal robes. His wife for 40 years stood next to him. Apolline stood next to him. She was maybe only 5'11", long slivery blonde hair, blue eyes wearing her formal robes. Apolline ran over to her daughter and began to whisper to her in french.

Marus narrowed his blue eyes in fury. "What the hell happened to my daughter!" his gruff voice thundered making many back away from him in fear.

"If you would like I was able to extract the Memory and with the permission of Professor Dumbledore I would like to show it," said Snape looking at the man who held his leash.

"Very well. After this is done the Ball will end, so that this matter might be investigated further," said Dumbledore hoping to put this matter to bed quickly.

Snape showed the images to everyone and many were shocked that Davis did such a thing, even his own sister Tracy Davis who tried to stand up for him at times could no longer deny that her brother was a fiend in every sense of the word. Daphne excarteced her friend out of the hall, before she became a crying mess. The other thing that shocked many was the way Harry had handled him so easily, without a punch hitting him. Dumbledore stopped everything and glared at Rodger.

"Mr Davis we will be speaking in my office tomorrow about your expulsion from this school. Also Mr. Potter will be awarded 100 points for selflessness in aiding another," said Dumbledore.

"To hell with that Dumbledore! This boy will be rewarded by me personally for saving my darughter," said Apolline

Many glared at Davis, but the worst had to come from his sister and Fellow Claws who spat upon him and slapped him. He was taken to a secure location by Hagrid and would remain there until the morning. Harry decided to accompany The Delacour's to the Hospital wing.

Once Fleur was in the bed and resting thanks to a claming draught given to her by Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you for saving my Daughter from that man," said Apolline.

Harry looked at her. "It was nothing ma'am," said Harry.

"Nothing! Arry waiting a bit of juice on my dress is nothing saving my Daughters innocence is everything," said Apolline.

"I'll explain dear. You see a Veela's Innocence is her most valued treasure. To have it taken from her without consistent is like her losing her life. She will lose the will to live. I don't know what I would have done if that had happened to Fleur," said Marcus clenching his hand into a fist only for it to be grabbed by his daughter.

"But it didn't papa. I was saved by my mate," said Fleur shocking everyone there.

"Fleur Are you sure about this?" asked her mother.

Fleur nodded. "Yes Mama I'm sure about this. Just like you were sure about father when you were both just out of School," said Fleur making her parents blush.

Harry looked around. ":Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Harry in a polite yet rude way.

"It's something Veela find in a love that they want. We are related to a succubus only slightly. While they value sex Veela value love. And for a Veela to Claim someone as a mate they must turely mean it. The reason I'm skeptical is because of what happened to Fleur only hours ago," said Apolline.

"Excuses me ma'am, but I have an idea. We could have it set to a trail phase. If Fleur still wants to Mate with me after the Tournament I will of course not object," said Harry.

"Noble and Young. I think I can train you to be a nice pet Arry," said Fleur smiling at Harry who bowed.

Harry smiled at her before winking. "I wouldn't mind if you're my owner Fleur," said Harry bowing.

Apolline grabbed harry's hand. "Alright young man time for you to go to bed," said Apolline.

"But Ms Delacour it's only 12:10," said Harry.

"Call me Lline, like a lot of people do. And even if my Daughter doesn't mate you your still a member of this family," said Apolline.

"once Harry was at the door he looked back at fleur and waved, before blowing her a kiss goodnight.

Marcus glared at the door before falling back into his chair. "I don't know weather to play the overprotective father or thank that boy for saying my daughter from a faith worse then death.

Apolline sighed. "Now Marcus remember you almost crapped yourself when you first met my father. And he was only 6'5"," said Apolline.

Marcus mock glared at her. "Your father was a Boxer, as well as one of the best duelists around! Of course I was scared of him," said Marcus.

Fleur smiled at her parents playful banter. _"I wonder if me and Arry will be like that one day?" thought Fleur falling asleep with visions of her future with the boy named Harry potter. _

(Dumbledore's office)

Rodger sat still as the headmaster passed him a large sack of gold. Almost 100,000 gallons that he grabbed up. Rodger glanced at the old headmaster and shivered a little. He had been acting as Dumbledore's spy in the House of Knowledge to make sure that nothing happened and no initial on the Dark lord slipped by him. Dumbledore didn't feel bad about what had nearly happened to Fleur and although Rodger thought of the Veela girl as nothing more then a slut, he felt kind of bad for what he did thought. Oh well it wasn't his problem anymore.

"Are we clear on your instructions mr. Davis? Go in to hiding and if i see you again i will have to turn you over to the Ministry of Magic and you could face the possiblity of trail by another country after what happened" said Dumbledore

Rodger put the sack in his truck before shrinking it and slipping it in his pocket. "Don't worry professor. I'm like a ghost. No one will see me anytime soon. I'll send in reports from time to time on any intail i get," said Rodger.

"See that you do mr. Davis. I don't have time to worry about you," said Dumbledore as Rodger left, ever to be seen in person again.

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth, before chewing on it. He hadn't ordinary planned for that French girl to want to be harry's mate. He wanted Harry to end up with Ginny Wesley or another pureblood girl like Tracy Davis or Daphne Greengrass, as both families were in his back pocket. He knew that the Granger girl had feelings for Harry, but he wanted to put an end to that as quickly as possible. He modified his plans a little to gain a powerful political Ally as well as powerful fighter. Dumbledore smiled.

Harry would have to suffer a few more years as well as the possibility of defeat, but it was all for the grater good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: Okay not the normal stuff, but okay.

Killjoy: yes and not naruto it feels a little weird.

Zaara: I wanted a Challenge for something other then Naruto.

Killjoy: true must expand to grow I supose.

Zaara: Here we go with something that has a bit of a different… taste to it.

Killjoy: anyway keep in mind this is our first none naruto fic so give us feed back please.


	2. Girl troubles

Zaara: here is the second chapter to the harry porrter story we're writing.

Killjoy: we hope you injoy and we are having fun here

Zaara: And if we didn't do it in the first chapter. We don't own any of harry potter. That is all JK Rowling.

Killjoy: all we own are a copy of each book. injoy everyone

------------------------------

Speech

_Thought_

**Spell**

---------------------------------

(a week after the ball)

Things began to get rolling again. Classes would start in another week and Harry was doing alright, although he spent a little more time with Fleur. Ron had somehow been able to stop drooling around her, now if only he could stop undressing her with his eyes. Currently Harry was walking around the Dungeons to cool off, before returning to the common room.

Only about an hour ago in the Common Room Hermione and Parvati got into a nasty row with each other over what had happened at the was still pissed off at the whole thing

_Flashback_

_Katie Bell was standing between two pissed off girls. Hermonie was being stopped by Ron from hexing both lavender and Parvati._ _Fred held Lavender back, while George summoned their wands to him. He didn't want to be in the middle of a dual between two witches. That would get nasty quick._

"_HOW DARE YOU TRY YO SPIKE HARRY'S JUICE WITH LOVE POTION!!" yelled Hermione, barley being held back by the lanky red haired boy._

_Cool it you two," said Katie for her words to fall on death ears._

"_I'D NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT HARRY'S TO SWEET!! JUST BECAUSE YOU DATE DROPPED YOU, YOU COME TRYING TO SNAG MINE YOU DIRTY LITTLE LIAR!!!" yelled Parvati._

"_Clam down you two," said Harry. He himself being mad at the whole damn thing._

"_Listen to him Parvati," said lavender looking at her best friend. She remembered that Hermione had knocked the hell out of Malfoy in third year.  
_

"_NO I WON'T!!! THIS BITCH IS ALWAYS GOING AROUND ACTING LIKE SHE'S JUST THE OUTSTANDING FUCKING CITIZEN OF THE WHOLE FUCKING YEAR!! I'M NOT STANDING FOR IT ANYMORE! YOU MAY BE ABLE TO PUNK OUT THAT FERRET MALFOY,BUT NOT ME!!!" yelled Parvati glaring at Hermione _

"_AT LEAST I DON'T ACT LIKE A CHEAP HARLOT!! YOU GOLD DIGGING BITCH!!" yelled Hermione beyond pissed off._

_That was the last strew for Parvati as she broke away from Fred's grip and charged at Hermione. Harry jumped in the way and received a vicious slap to the face that knocked his glasses off, letting them hit the floor with a clack. That seemed to stop everybody._

"_Harry I didn't mean to do it… honest," said Parvati in a small voice as she backed up, hoping that her chances with him weren't ruined._

_Harry picked up his glasses and set them back on his face. He turned to them anger clearly visible in his stare. "I'm going to go cool off. I suggest you two do the same. When I get back we'll settle this in a nice and clam manner," said Harry walking out not leaving any room for agurement._

_Flashback end _

He rubbed his face were the slap had hit him. He easy understood both their points. Parvati was in the wrong for trying to dose him in the first place, and Hermonie was wrong for calling her a gold digging bitch and a Cheap harlot. Harry hung out with her from time to time when they had to do a work assignment together and she was an alright person. She was smart, but didn't try to be overly smart. She was just a bit misguided in what had happened las week.

Harry was so deep in thought that he nearly missed the crying of someone. A girl to be specific.

He turned left and came to a Classroom door. He opened the door and saw three girls standing there. All three Slythiern and in his year. The first was Tracy Davis, Rodger Davis's sister. She stood at 5'3", had long brown hair, light brown eyes, shapely body that had meaning calling her the hottest girl in the house of cunning, wearing her sweater vest, long-lived white shirt, green and sliver tie, adjusted skirt so that it came to mid-thigh, long black socks, and blue shoes.

He turned his head and found Daphne Greengrass. She stood at 5'6", shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, teal eyes, a more shapely body then Tracy's if that was possible, She wore the same clothes as Tracy only her skirt, was a bit higher and her socks stopped at mid calf.

Harry turned his head to look at the last girl Pansy Parkinson. If Harry was honest with himself she wasn't all that bad looking, it was just the scowl she had on her face all the time. She stood as tall as Tracy, short black hair, black eyes, a cute button nose, wearing the same clothes as the other girls, but she had her school robe wrapped around her. She was crying into Daphne's shoulder, while Tracy growled

Harry opened the door. Once the door was fully open, both Tracy and Daphne pointed their wands at him. Harry held up his hands. Signaling he was surrendering. Tracy got up off the desk and walked over to him, before retrieving his wand from him.

"What are you doing down here Potter?" asked Daphne agitated that someone had found the hardest boss bitch in the school crying.

"I heard someone crying and decided to take a look," said Harry.

_I hope they don't try to hex my bits off," thought Harry looking at them._

"Well potter that was your mistake. Leave, before I hex your bits off," said Tracy glaring at Harry.

"No. it's alright. It won't be long before everyone finds out anyway. Harry please don't tell anyone you found me crying in this room," said Pansy looking at him.

Harry blinked at her. "That's a new one. Normally you call me potter or scar head," said Harry.

"Only to keep up a front in front of others. As a matter of fact I had a crash on you in first year, but I got into an arranged marriage with Draco in second. After that I became his girl. No one in our house would touch me for fear of Retribution form the House of Malfoy," said Pansy looking dowm.

Harry nodded, before he saw the side of her face. She had a large bruise there, that looked like it came from a punch. "What happened to you Pansy?" asked Harry.

Daphne frowned, before lowing her wand. "It was that tosser Malfoy! He beat Pansy for not wanting to sleep with him. We told her to go to madam Pomfrey, but she won't," said Daphne.

"Of crouse i won't! If he finds out then not only will i be in trouble, but so will my family," said Pansy.

"I can help her. While I was studying for the tournament I came across a few spells. Some minor healing charms as well. I just need my wand," said Harry.

Tracy handed him back his wand. "Alright potter, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you were you stand. And trust me i'm one of the more dangorus snakes in the House Of Slythrien," said Tracy glaring at him.

Harry took his wand and gently pressed the tip to her cheek. Consecrating hard on the Blemish he began to make it fade out of existence. Once it was gone Harry pulled the wand back making her put her hand on her cheek. The pain was gone.

Pansy smiled at Harry. "Thanks Harry. I owe you one," said Pansy.

"Were did you learn to do that?" asked Tracy looking at Harry with new respect.

"It was in a book I borrowed from madam Pomfrey. She said it would keep me alive long enough so she could fix me up herself. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone about what i found out," said Harry with a joking smile.

Daphne nodded. "Your alright Potter. Thanks for helping her and keeping this quiet," said Daphne

Harry stood up and opened the door. "No problem. If you girls ever have problems with Malfoy and his little band of thugs let me know about it," said Harry shutting the door.

"Now that's a man," said Daphne blushing.

"I'd never thought I'd see the Ice princess blushing," said Tracy with a smile.

Daphne glared at her friend. "Shut up Tracy!" yelled Daphne.

(Back in the hall)

As Harry walked down the hall he wasn't aware of the thing happening around him, at least until he bumped into a flushed Su Li. She was in his year and a Claw. She like Cho Chang was of Chinese descent. She, stood at 5'5", had long black hair that stopped in the middle of her back, black eyes, heart shaped face, wearing a white shirt that was opened a little to reveal her bust and a blue bra, black skirt, and long socks.

"Su Li?" asked Harry looking at her.

She got up and blushed, before quickly buttoning up her shirt. "Hi Harry. Wow I didn't think that you knew of me," said Su looking at Harry.

Harry Shrugged. "I pay attention to people in my year, regardless of the house, except maybe Slythrien," said Harry.

"Well maybe we'll bump into each other again. Bye harry," said Su bouncing off.

Harry just looked at her. "Strange," said Harry as he decided to make his way to the tower and talk to Hermione and Parvati.

(Back at the Tower)

Hermione and Parvati sat across from each other, not talking. Since Harry left the tower, nether had said a word to each other. Lavender left, because she had to talk with a Claw about some homework. Everyone else left to do various things. Parvati was a little miffed at Hermione, but understood that Hermione had reason to be protective of Harry.

She sighed. "Maybe I was a little out of line," said Parvati.

Hermione looked at her. "What did you say?" asked Hermione.

"I said I was out of line for doing that but Every time I get the crougre to ask him out something always gets in the way. I was only going to dose him with enough to last a day and then if he still wanted to be with me then great, but if not and he never eanted to talk to me again I'd understand," said Parvati.

"What made you to do a bloody stupid thing like that in the first place?" asked Hermione.

Parvati sighed. "Alright Lavender is my best friend and all, but she has a rep. Frankly she gets around a little to much for my cup of tea. A while back she said that she was going to Shag Harry as a going away gift for the year and maybe the start of next year," said Pavrti.

"That still doesn't explan why you tried to do it," said Hermione.

"If Harry had shagged anyone, boy or girl it would have been all over the school in minutes. I just wanted the nicest guy I knew to be my first. Even though it was wrong of me to do so," said Parvati.

"I did go overboard in calling you a gold digging Bitch," said Hermione.

"Have you forgiven me?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah, just don't do it again and next time just talk to him," said Hermione

"Alright. And I'm sorry for calling you a Liar," said Parvati.

"Glad I didn't have to start yelling," said Harry as he walked away from the entrance and into the light.

Pavarti got up and bowed slightly to Harry. "I'm sorry about everything that happened Harry," said Parvati.

Harry lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't be. Hell in truth I never thought I had a ghost of a chance with you," said harry making Parvati blush lightly

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Who was this girl to kiss _her_ Harry. _"Wait a minute. He's not my harry. He's like a brother to me… A hot brother I'd like to take to a nice classroom and… STOP!! Okay now I need a shower," thought Hermione._

Well now that things are patched up I'm going," said Hermione walking over to the girls stairs.

(Next day)

Harry and Fleur had decided to walk around the lack together. Marcus didn't mind, but he also was cautious. Apolline had hushed him up with a good threatening of sleeping on the couch. Fleur had on a heavy blue winter coat, and blue jeans, and boots. Harry had on a black hoodie, green cap turned backwards, stonewash blue jeans, and black boots.

It wasn't snowing anymore and the sun was shining partly behind the clouds. AS they walked they got to generally know each other. Harry told Fleur that he liked to fly. He felt free as a bird. Fleur liked to swim. That was her favorite thing to do when she had free time. The more they talked the more they realized they had in common. They even had the same favorite color of Green.

"So Fleur tell me what is France like?" asked Harry.

"France is a lovely Place Arry. The wither is lovely, even when it snows or rains. Zit is the place that I would love to raise a family," said Fleur.

"It's sounds nice. All I've ever known is a small place called No 4 privit Drive in Shury. I'd like to see the world a little before I settle down," said Harry.

Fleur gabbed his hand. "I can help you with that Arry," said Fleur as she leaned up about to kiss Harry.

"NO KISSING!" yelled a voice from nowhere making Harry and Fluer jump back and draw their wands.

Come on out, before I start firing!" yelled Harry a speel aready at the tip of his tongue

"Bah!" came the voice, before a cloak came off reviling Marcus and Apolline.

"Mama, Papa? What are you two doing following us around!?" asked Fleur.

"Your father wanted to make sure this young man didn't try to get fresh with you. I came to see how long before I can expect grandbabies," said Apolline.

"Did I pass?" asked Harry nervously.

"You passed alright, buit I was hoping you'd slip up so I have a reason to act like the big mean father," said Marcus only to be grabbed by his ear by his much shorter wife.

"If I find out you did anything to harm Fleur's mate your going to get it?" asked Apolline

"Yes Dear," said Marcus as his wife began to drag him away.

"Are your parents always like this?" asked Harry.

"No. They're usually much more playful," said Fleur smiling.

Harry looked at them and smiled a bit. _"I wonder if my parents were like that as well," thought Harry._

"Arry I was wondering if you'd like to come and have dinner with us tonight?" asked Fleur.

Harry nodded. "Of crouse Fleur," said Harry as they continued on their way.

(Later that night)

Harry stood in the Common room looking over his clothes. He wore a black blazer that was lined with red, black slacks, a tie on his neck, black shoes.

"Wow Harry you look good," said Parvati, said pavrti stratining Harry's tie.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Remember you manners Harry. A lot of wars have been started over misunderstandings at dinner," said Hermione.

"Yes dear," said Harry in a joking manner nearly missing her blush.

"Well I'm off," said Harry.

(At the Delacour Room)

Harry found himself in the South tower that was being giving to the Delacour family during their stay. Harry saw a tall woman standing there and glancing at him.

"Hello madam Maxine," said Harry.

"Ello Potter. I must thank you for saving Fleur. She is one of my favorite students and I'd hate for anything to happen to one of my girls," said Madam Maxine.

"I was glad I was able to help," said Harry as the patriot opened to revel a large room with a little girl no older then 13 standing there. She had long sliver-blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a snow white dress, with long sleeves.

"Ello. I'm Gabrielle, but you can call me Gabby," said Gabby leading them in and to the table.

Harry Smiled. "Why thank you Gabby," said harry

Harry pulled out the seats to both gabby and Maxine's seats, before taking his own next to fleur

"So Harry please tell us about yourself as we have only rumors to go off and it is always better to ask the person themselves, so what's it like for you at your home?" Asked Maxine. Harry grimed and told them about his "Family".

They were appalled . Fleur hugged him as Marcus clenched and unclenched his fists, Apolline had tears running down her face, while Maxine was trying her hardest to stop the raw fury that was in her blood.

"What kind of Animals treat their own kin like that!?" yelled Marcus.

"The kind that don't like things that can't be explained, the kind that fear what they don't understand, the kind that… can hate their own blood, because of something that they had no control over," said Harry.

"How can you stand them!?" asked Apolline.

"Because no matter how bad I was beaten or hurt or neglected… I always told myself I would be better then the lot of them," said Harry.

"Brave words Harry," said Marcus thinking. _"I have a Cousin who lives in Shurry. Maybe he can put in a tip to the local police," thought Marcus._

"Papa can we please move on to something a little less depressing?" asked Fleur getting a nod from her father.

The rest of the night was spent with nothing but laughs and light conversation.

(Next morning)

Harry looked around his room and noticed something was off. About it. That was when he noticed that Hedwig had a letter attached to her talon. He grabbed it and opened and found it was from Snape.

_Potter_

_Meet me in the potions class in one hour. There our things about our shared past that we must talk about. One of them is your family._

_Professor Servus Snape_

Now Harry was intrigued. Hedwig never delivered for anyone other then himself, Hermione and on occasion Sirius. If she let Snape give her a message then it must have been important. Harry quickly jumped out of bed notiching that his dorm mates were still out. Soon he was dressed and one his way to the Dungeons. It took him about 20 minutes to get there. He stood before the door and breathed in the same stick that had filled his lungs in first year.

"_Whatever Snape says behind this door is a clue to my past," thought Harry as he pushed it open._

Once Harry opened the door he saw the only the two chairs and a table remained in the room. On the table was a pot of tea and two cups. Snape sat in his chair looking at Harry, before pointing to the seat.

"Sit down Harry we have much to talk about," said Snape.

-------------------------------------------

Killjoy: It seems we are doing better than we expected.

Zaara: I was rather glad that we stayed the crouse.

Killjoy: true so true.

Zaara: trust me everybody we got this.

Killjoy: let us know how we are doing review or we might die.

Zaara: until next time or not


	3. Truths

Zaara: Felt like I had to play the fly on the wall for this one.

Killjoy: I understand.

Zaara: I'm about to go hard. I gots to go hard

Killjoy: Everybody understands

Zaara: You'll enjoy it.

Killjoy: and we begin in 3..2..1

-------------------------------

Speech

_Thought_

**Spell**

-------------------------------

(In Snape's Class)

Harry sat down and glanced at the professor that hated his guts. "What do you mean we have to talk sir?" asked Harry.

Snape took a sip of tea. "You see Potter we share more history then you realize. We're even alike," said Snape.

"Harry sat down. "I hope this isn't the part where you tell me you're my real father or some other bull like that," said Harry.

Snape spat his tea out. "No boy. I never wanted children. I always felt that I was unworthy to have children of my own for the dark deeds that I committed in my lifetime," said Snape.

"Okay now that that's out the way. What do you mean by us both being alike?" asked Harry.

"We are alike in several ways. First is the fact that you are good at DADA as well as Potions. You may not know this, but you have the third highest grade of it in your year. You and I are also both the last of our Houses as well as Half-bloods," said Snape taking another sip of tea

"Half-blood sir?" Asked Harry looking at Snape.

"We are Born to Pure bloods and a Muggle or Muggle-born. I was one such case. Although my father was an evil man. He would beat my mother and myself as well as my younger sister. The day I turned 17 I moved out. At 20 I moved both my Mother and sister out of that place. Both are dead. My sister of Cancer and my mother of a heart attack," said Snape.

"Sorry sir," said Harry.

"It's alright potter. I've had my time to grieve for them. You remind me of a strange mixture of your father and myself and young Miss Grander reminds me of your mother. She reminds me so much of your mother that I thought I was looking at a young Lily when I first met her. As for you I thought you'd be like your father. An arrogant person who just thought he owned the world. I was wrong about you as proved time and time again Harry," said Snape.

"Thank you sir," said Harry.

"Don't think me yet. I must tell you of two things that will make you hate me even more then you use to," said Snape.

"What could those be?" asked Harry trying to figure out Snape's game.

Snape stood and sighed. "First it was my fault that your parents are dead. I was the one who told the dark lord something that made him target you and your family. I am under an oath from both Dumbledore and the dark lord to never reveal what I heard unless given permission from either of them," said Snape

Harry clenched his fist. "And the second thing?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore has been pulling all the strings in your life since your family was killed by the dark lord himself. He is more cruel then The dark lord as he will destroy anything for the greater good. You are a weapon to him and nothing more," said Snape.

"How can I know that what you said is true Snape?" asked Harry.

Snape grabbed a veil that was on the table. "This is a potion that will force me to tell the full true to the extent I can. It's not the most powerful, but it gets the job done," said Snape

Harry stood up and slugged Snape. "What made you to do something so bloody stupid!" yelled Harry.

Snape wiped his face. "Come back here after the second task. There you will have your answers. I just hope that they are the things that you seek," said Snape.

"I hope you find what you seek as well, because you wouldn't have told me anything without seeking something," said Harry.

As he began to walk he was stopped by one simple word. "Forgiveness," said Snape as he pulled out three books and set them on the table. One was Blue, One was red and the last was a 6th year styled Journal.

"What are those?" asked Harry.

"The blue one is your mothers. It was left to me in her personal will. I never opened it out of respect. The red is your fathers. He gave it to me with intrusions to red from before school to the end of 5th. I must say I never knew that we were Jealous of Each other. The last is my personal book with Notes for Potions, spells and other things. I must also warn you that there are a few in here that I invented for… darker reasons," said Snape.

Harry grabbed all three books and walked over to the door. "I'll talk to you later professor," said Harry as he walked out the door.

(Later that Day)

Harry sat down under the tree trying to make heads or tails of the things that had been said to him by Snape. In his hands he held the journals of three people. Two he never really got to know and a Man he thought would hate him to the day he died and even beyond that. He was about to open his book when Hermione came down from the Castle. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and it gave her an exotic look.

"There you are Harry. I've been looking all over for you," said Hermione.

"What for Mione?" asked Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speck with you in his office," said Hermione.

Harry frowned. "Alright Mione. Could you do me a favor?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled. "Sure Harry. I don't mind," said Hermione.

Harry packed up his book before handing them to her. "Would you please take these up to the Common room for me?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded as Harry handed her the sack, before making his way to the Headmasters office. He quickly reached the 6th floor were the Headmasters office was and looked at the gargoyle guarding the door. Harry wondered what the candy was this time as the headmaster always used sweets as his passwords.

"Whoppers? Gummy bears? Gummy warms, Red Hots," said Harry only for the Gargoyle to move to the side. "Can't believe that one there worked ," said Harry as he walked up the stairs.

Once at the door he knocked. "Enter," came a voice.

Harry opened the door to see two people there. One Dumbledore, the other he recognized as Minister Fudge. "Professor Dumbledore you called me?" asked Harry looking at Dumbledore and Fudge from the corner of his eye.

"Yes Harry my boy Minister Fudge and I would like a word with you," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"What is it you would like to talk about sirs?" asked Harry looking at the two.

"Well my boy We heard about the marriage contract that Minister Delacour offered you. We think it is in your best interest to accept the contract," said Fudge.

Harry Narrowed his eyes. Something was up and he didn't like it. "Excuse me Sir?" asked Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter we think it would be in the best interest of everyone involved if you married Miss Delacour. It would paint a picture of a family man, and between you, Me, and Dumbledore here we could possibly get the public firmly on our side for anything that is to come," said Fudge.

"_That's their game huh?" thought Harry._

"I'm sorry Minister, but I can't do that. Fleur was distort at the time and I couldn't do that to her and even though I was offered the contract I couldn't accept it at the time. We're more on a trial basis as it is," said Harry.

"But Harry my boy wouldn't you love to have a wife of your own?" asked Dumbledore. _"What is happening? He should be jumping at the change to marry her?" thought Dumbledore_

"Be that as it may Headmaster, I don't want her to marry me for the wrong reasons," said Harry.

Fudge frowned, before nodding. "Very well my boy," said Fudge

"Oh Harry, In a few weeks there will be a formal Dinner for the Champions, the Families, the Headmasters, and a few other people that you are required to attend," said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, before walking out. Once he was out fudge rounded on Dumbledore. "Albus What the Hell! I thought you said he would do what you said!?" yelled Fudge.

"Patience Cornelius, after all if we push the boy any further then needed we may lose him to the Dark," said Dumbledore.

(2 weeks later)

Harry was tried. Classes had started back up a week ago and it was only another few weeks until the second task and he still hadn't figured out that damned egg. Fleur had offered to help, but he had declined. Right now however he was sitting at the table in the Great hall with Hermione. He was in a good mood at least until Draco walked up to him. Harry growled before looking at Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Nothing much potter. Just som time your little Veela whore," said Malfoy making Harry's Blood boil.

"Back off malfoy or do you want me to bust your nose again!" yelled Hermione.

"Did **it** just talk to me? I don't remember saying anything to you Mudblood," said Draco making Harry stand up.

"Get lost, before I send you and your bloody goons to the hospital wing Malfoy!" yelled Harry.

Malfoy pulled out his wand. "In your dreams Potter!**Everte Statum**!" yelled Malfoy firing the hurling hex at Harry.

"HARRY!" yelled Hermione as her best friend was blasted backwards.

Harry was blasted into the wall of on the other side of the Ravenclaw Table. Harry stood up and glared at malfoy. He pulled his wand and looked around. The hall was too crowded for a battle, so instead he glared at Malfoy, before running towards the door.

"Hay Draco I didn't know your Father put out for a knut!" yelled Harry making Draco angry and Follow Harry out onto the grounds, Hermione looked at Katie Bell.

"Katie go and Get Professor McGonagall. I'll go and help Harry," said Hermione not even waiting for Katie to nod, before she ran off.

(On the grounds near the lake)

Harry turned around and glared at Draco and his goons. "No where to run now potter!"

"I wasn't running Malfoy. "To many people would have gotten hurt if we stayed and did battle there," said Harry.

"Always the noble one ah Potter!" yelled Malfoy.

"**PIROUS!" **yelled Harry shooting out a jet of red flames from his wand**.**

Malfoy rolled out the way and aimed his wand at Harry. "**Depulso**!" yelled Malfoy at Harry.

Harry jumped behind a tree, before looking at Malfoy. Harry saw a dead tree, before pointing his wand at it. **Wingardium Leviosa.**," said Harry pointing at the tree and lifting it, before hurling it at Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes widened, before he was caught in the chest by the attack and sent to the ground, before he got back up. He held his wand in hand with his left fist above his head.

"That's it potter! **Confringo**!" yelled Malfoy firing a blast of red magic from _his wand_

"Game Over Malfoy! **Expulso**," yelled Harry firing his own red blast at Malfoy.

The two energies connected, before exploding outwards sending the two boys flying. Harry flipped a few times in the air, before landing with half his body sticking out the lake. He felt like he was burning and knew that his robes were damaged. He could tell by his sleeves and the holes in his clothes.

The last thing Harry remembered, before slipping into darkness was a scream that sounded so familiar, like he was hearing his mother.

(Hospital wing)

Harry's eyes bolted open as he looked around. He was in the hospital wing. Sitting next to him was Hermione, Fleur and Gabby. Ron, Neville, Marcus, and Apolline.

"Harry oh my god are you alright!?" asked Hermione.

"Fine Mione. What happened?" asked Harry sitting up and whining a bit as he sat up. He noticed that his stomach was bandaged as was the upper part of his right chest.

"You defended our onor Arry, ," said Fleur kissing Harry on the cheek

"You kicked Malfoy's bloody Asre Harry," said Ron grinning.

"You two nearly killed is what you did," came McGonagall's voice. Everyone looked to see her and Poppy standing there.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"You both fired a blasting curse at each other. However since the two curses were of different properties they destroyed each other causing a backlash of power. You two are lucky that your still alive. Mr. Malfoy was released from the hospital wing only an hour ago. He was a bit further away from the spells then you were. You'll need another day to recover.

"How long was I out?" asked Harry. "Three days," said McGonagall walking out of the wing.

Harry laid back. "Okay I know I'm lucky now," said Harry making everyone look at him.

"What do you mean son?" asked Marcus.

"She didn't give me a Detention," said Harry looking around, before everyone looked a each other. "Okay what is it?" asked Harry looking at everyone.

"Well the thing is Harry that. The profit got wind of your Dual. It was printed yesterday," said Hermione holding up a paper. Harry grabbed the paper and began to read.

**Twisted Affair**

**Rita Skeeter**

"Harry James Potter and Draco Luaus Malfoy Did battle on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry and nearly killed each other when two blasting Cursed destroyed each other. Like any good story this started with a girl. The French Champion name Fleur Delacour.

Back during December the Night of the Yule Ball Fleur was Nearly raped by Rodger Davis 7th year at the time who vanished not long afterwards. It was reviled to me that Harry potter stopped the assault on Miss Delacour and gave Davis a rather thorough beating. However that is not the Focus of our little story here.

After that Miss Delacour used her Veela charm on Harry potter to get him to agree to a Marriage contract with her family. Harry agreed to it, but was stopped from signing by Dumbledore who proposed a wait and see approach, much to the Delacour's frustration. Then not to long ago it was reviled by Draco malfoy that he too was seeing the Veela as well.

They dueled to decided who she would wed. After a drawn out battle the dual ended in a draw between the two. With Harry Potter sustaining the worse of the wounds, but falling unconscious a bit later then Mr. Malfoy. How this dual will effect the rest of the Tournament, nee the rest of the school year nee the rest of their lives is yet to be determined yet.

For more Details see

Harry Potter (pg 2)

Draco Malfoy (pg 3)

Star Seekers for the Gold and Silver (Pg 4-5)

Famous duals between the two houses (Page 5-8)

Harry glared at the damn paper before burning it with pure magic, without even realizing it. He hated that bitch Skeeter. _"How the hell did she get wind of the fight between Me and Malfoy? More importantly how did she find out about what happened to Fleur?' thought Harry as he burned the paper. _

"Is there away to Have that woman bared from the tournament?" asked Harry.

Marcus shuck his head. "If their was I would have already done it," said Marcus.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Arry clam down. Zit won't matter now. Anyway Arry we have to prepare for the Formal dinner that is being held Tomorrow," said Fleur.

"So," said Harry.

"So? Harry international policies are made at events like this," said Apolline looking at Harry.

Harry sighed, before getting out of bed. "Let me go get dressed," said Harry as all the girls, Ron, and Neville left the room leaving Harry and Marcus.

"You should be aware Harry that The biggest families in Europe will be attending this Dinner. Including Lucis Malfoy, Drake Greengrass, Kelly Davis, and a whole host of others," said Marcus walking out.

Harry slapped his face. "Well that's just bloody great," said Harry.

(Next Night)

Harry stood in his dressed in a black robe, with a red button up shirt and black tie. Under his robes was a muggle suit. He exited the dorm and met many squeals from the girls of the house of brave.

Parvati came up to him and straightened his tie. Mr. Potter I must say you look sharp as a tack tonight. Same as you did when we went to the Yule Ball," said Parvati making Harry blush.

"Well Thank you. Parvati. Where's Hermione?" asked Harry looking around for his best friend.

"She's in the Library," said Parvati.

Harry shuck his head, before exiting the Common room and walking to the entrance hall. Once there he saw many people arriving. He looked over towards the entrance to the Dungeons and saw three stunning figures come out. Tracy, Daphne, and Pansy.

Harry looked at the three of them in awe. Pansy wore a black dress that left her shoulders bare and gave a clear view of her cleavage, Next was Daphne she wore a sliver dress with a neck, and a flower in the center that showed off her bust well. Last was Tracy. She had on a green dress that had long sleeves. The three walked up to him and bowed to him slightly.

"Heir potter," said the three together.

Harry looked at them in confusion. "Heir Potter?" said Harry

Pansy gave him a friendly hug, before pulling back. "We'll have to talk later," said Pansy as she and the girls walked over to the hall. Harry followed suit and found himself staring at a table in the center of the hall, and multiple smaller tables. Standing at the head of the table was Professor Dumbledore and Fudge.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, before everyone quieted down. "Welcome to this gathering. We are here to promote the TWT. Four of the best and biggest are competing for Eternal fame and glory. In three weeks time they will face the second task and it will be hard on them. So for tonight we would like them to enjoy themselves," said Dumbledore.

Everyone began to talk throughout the evening while Naruto stayed with Cedric, Victor, Fleur, and a few other kids his age, that is until Lucis came up to him.

"How are you this fine night Mr. Potter?" asked Lucis.

"Fine sir," said Harry, already going for his wand.

"Oh. I was just reading the paper the other day and I read the most interesting article, by Rita Skeeter. Quite a nice woman once you get to rally know her," said Lucis.

"Get to the point Malfoy. We have better things to do then talk to you," said Victor.

"Yes well I thought it'd be good to talk to the champions. Good night," said Lucis walking away.

"Harry grabbed a butter beer and drank it. "I hate that man," said Harry.

"You and me both pal," said Cedric.

The tables vanished and people parried up for a wizarding dance. Harry was about to leave when pansy walked up to him. "Harry how about a dance?" asked Pansy.

Before Harry or Fleur could say anything he was dragged there and he put his hand around her waist, before the music started. Once they got to one counter of the way finished Harry looked at her, before spinning her.

"What's wrong Pansy?" asked Harry.

"It's that bastard Malfoy! He's trying to push me closer to his damned son. I want this to stop Harry," whispered pansy as she was dipped.

"I'll take care of this?" asked Harry pulling her up.

"Thank you Harry ," said Pansy as the dance ended and she kissed him on the cheek.

The dinner ended and everyone prepared to leave. Harry walked out and walked back to the Common room only to stop as he heard someone moaning. It came from a classroom that nobody used anymore. Harry opened the door slightly and noticed that it was Angelina in her knickers and Fred. He turned began to walk away he didn't need to see anymore then he already did.

"I need to sleep," said Harry as he walked into the Common room to find that it was empty. Laying on the Couch was Parvati with a sketch pad in her hand. Harry grabbed the pad and looked at it. He turned to the last page and saw that it was himself, rather good as well. He turned to the page before that and his eyes widend in shock.

There was a picture of a wedding going on in it. He saw himself and her in it. It was depicted at sunset/ Harry also saw a little note that said My dream on it. Harry closed the pad and slipped it back to her, before rubbing her shoulder and waking her up.

Once she was up Harry sent her to bed, before he himself went to his own dorm. He still needed to figure out what the next task was.

------------------------------------------

Zaara: Man that was a hard one to write.

Killjoy: yep but fun.

Zaara: Next chapter will be out before you know it.

Killjoy: and please review


	4. Second task and the reasons why

Zaara: Fright not everybody. We here to save the day.

Killjoy: Oh god did you get into the black powder in potions again?

Zaara: We not the type of hero's who run around in tights and beat up on bad just the kind that ya'll all need

Killjoy: Don't mind him everyone anyway here the next chapter enjoy.

--------------------------

We don't own Harry Potter, but if we did this is how it would be done.

----------------------------

( A week before The 2nd Task)

Harry, Fleur, and Parvati were walking away from the Defense against the Dark Arts class room when he ran into a two people he didn't like currently. Justin and Ernie.

"How you doing Potter?" asked Justin in a rude way.

Harry looked at him. He noticed he was wearing a badge that said POTTER STINKS. "Fine Justin, just like always," said Harry.

Ernie smirked, before spitting at Harry's feet. "You won't be for long Potter. Cedric is going to wipe the grounds with your arse," said Ernie.

Harry glared at both of them, but chose not to do anything. "Well. Have a good day Gentlemen," said Harry as he knocked shoulders with both of them before walking off.

Fleur and Parvati caught up to him as he made his way to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Why didn't you hex them into next week Harry!?" asked Parvati standing in front of him. "They were rude to you, and you let them get away with it," said Parvati looking at her friend.

"You don't understand Parvati. They wanted me to retaliate. The whole of Hufflepuff house does. They want me to fire the first hex, just so they have a reason to fire back. I'm a bigger man then that. I don't play other peoples games when something happens that's beyond my control," said Harry as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in the common room later," finished Harry as he walked off.

Parvati wanted to scream. "UHH! That man is so damn frustrating!" yelled Parvati.

Fleur smirked. "Get use to zit Mi amare, but that's the way men are sometimes and I'm not apposed to sharing either," said Fleur walking off leaving a blushing Parvati, before she ran off to Ancient runes.

(with Harry)

Harry was making his way down to Hagrid's cabin when he head someone tell him to stop. He turned around and saw that it was Cedric. Cedric stopped in front of Harry and panted.

"What's up Ced?" asked Harry not to trilled to see the other Champion at the moment.

Harry and Cedric had a friendly rivalry going on the Pitch, but off the Pitch they were cool. A function of the School that only the Quidditch players knew about was a room hidden in the castle that was the lobby for the Players. A rule of the room is that you left your problems and houses at the door. While in their Harry had found out a few things. That they had an upstairs bathroom, as well as a few other nice features. Harry had seen a few people vanish into the room and not come out for a few hours.

Harry returned his attention to Cedric as he stood straight. "Nothing much Harry,I've tried to get them to stop wearingthose damn badges, but they won't," said Cedric.

Harry looked at Cedric. "It's 's not your fault," said Harry

Cedric looked around, before turning back to Harry "Harry I need to tell you that the Bath is the Perfect place to relax and think things though. Also you might want to take your Egg in there. It's on the fourth floor inside the Picture of the Lady of the lake. The Password is Brave," said Cedric patting Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded before walking off. _"Look like it's time to pull out my dad's clock," thought Harry_

(Later that night)

Harry waited until Midnight to go the baths. He found the baths easy enough and entered it. Once inside the baths he noticed just how large it was. The bath was the size of a small pool it had many different sized Nozzles for different bubbles. Harry slipped off his bath robe and slipping pants and slipped into the water. He sat back and relaxed. He sighed before looking at the egg.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this thing?" Harry asked himself as he looked at the large golden egg.

"Maybe you should try putting zit under the water Arry," came a voice Harry knew all to well.

Harry turned his head and blushed crimson. Standing there near the entrance was Fleur, but what got him was her bath robe. It stopped at her upper thighs and was parted slightly giving him a clear view of her nice breasts. Harry turned around as Fleur disrobed and got into the bath with him.

"Is is nice," said Fleur as Harry chanced a glance at her. He could still see her firm breasts.

"How did you get inside the baths Fleur. Only

"Dumbledore provided my schools perfects with the password for this year so we could use the baths," said Fleur.

"Of course he would," said Harry as he leaned back.

"What's the matter Arry?" asked Fleur.

Harry shuck his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about Fleur," said Harry.

Fleur swam up behind Harry and hugged him. Harry felt her press her breasts to his back. She then began to kiss the back of his neck. Her hand lowered and soon she found her prize. Fleur grinned, before she licked his neck. She liked how the thing in her hand felt. She guessed it was a good 7 or 8 inches. Fleur stroked Harry's cock, before he pulled out of her grasp and pinned her to the wall of the pool. Fleur grinned at Harry before he kissed her on the lips.

Fleur moaned into the kiss and could feel a slight tingling between her legs, before she felt a slight prodding at her entrance. Fleur knew that things were about to get very heavy when they both heard a slight giggling. They turned and found the Ghost of a Claw named Moaning Myrtle. Fleur glared at Myrtle with anger. She had wanted to have a bit of fun with her mate, before he decided to work on his clue. Myrtle flew over and sat next to them before Harry felt something on his cock. He looked at Fleur.

"Fleur this isn't the time for that sort of thing," said Harry looking at the Veela woman.

Fleur looked confused. "What are you talking about Arry? My hands are right here," said Fleur lifting her hands out the water.

They both looked at Myrtle who was giggling. "Oh my. Your A little bigger then Cedric is. That would have made many a claw girls squeal back in my days at this school. I'm sure many a puff and Claw as well as snakes will want this thing in them," said Myrtle releasing Harry and floating away.

Fleur looked ready to burst into flames and kill Myrtle. "_If this bitch was a live I'd skin her and rip her head off, before burning her body and then scattering the ashes to the farthest corners of the earth and make sure they' can't even be found with magic," thought Fleur glaring at the ghost girl and read to go bang, bang boom on her. _

"You two might want to hurry it up," said Myrtle.

They looked at the ghost girl and stared at her. "Why Myrtle?" asked Harry looking at her.

"no reason, but I'm sure you have only a few days left before your task," said Myrtle.

Harry grabbed his egg. Harry knew that what Myrtle said was true. They only had 5 days until the second task Harry was about to open the egg, until Fleur stopped him by grabbing his hand. Harry looked at fleur and all she did was shake her head.

"If you don't want to go Deaf Arry I suggest you put it under the water," said Fleur in a light tone of voice.

**Warning Lemon**

Harry nodded, before placing the egg under the water and unlocking it. Instead of that terrible screeching sound her heard one of the most beautiful sounds in the would. He dunked his head under the water to get a better ear for it when he saw Fleur sit on the partial ledge that was under the water and spread her legs slightly. Now Harry like any young hot blooded male was quite hard. He looked at the egg and listened carefully.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

Harry remembered that only one type of Creature could truly sing under the water. Merfolk. Now that what was out of the way he had something else to take care of.

He swam over and gave fleur a small kiss on her stomach. Harry worked his way up and bit down on her left breast making her moan in pleasure. Despite how firm her tits were Fleur always knew they were sensitive.

Fleur moaned again, before he came out the water and began to kiss her. Fleur squealed as she felt his hand touching her lower lips and rubbing two of his fingers against it. Fleur's hand went down and wrapped around his shaft before she began to pump on it. Soon both were close to cumming. so they got out of the water. Fleur looked down and then got to her hands and knees, before she licked the tip of Harry's cock. Harry groaned, as she began to suck on the tip while still stroking him to release. After a few minutes Fleur took a bit more into her mouth. Harry moaned as she sucked on his cock like a lollipop.

"Fleur, I'm about to…" started Harry.

Fleur smirked to herself, before she speed and after a few more strokes Harry came in her mouth. Fleur struggled to swallow it all and some landed on her breasts and mouth. Fleur took her finger and wiped the seed off of her before licking it up. Harry gently pushed Fleur to the ground, before he began to suck on her breasts again. As fleur moaned she was jumped for joy on the inside. She knew her Harry was a tit man from the way he keep staring at her breasts and that was just fine with her. Harry moved down until he was at his prize. He kissed Fleur's lower lips making her moan in pleasure. Fleur grabbed Harry's hair and threw her head back. Harry's actions made Fleur flare up with desire. Harry gently began to pinch her clit, and soon Fleur came. Harry lapped up her juices, just loving how she tasted. Harry pulled away and looked at Fleur in the eye.

"We can stop now if you want to Fleur," said Harry.

Fleur smiled before she kissed Harry deeply. "Your kind Arry, but I don't want to stop," said Fleur.

Harry nodded, before he put himself as her entrance. He slowly pushed in and this made Fleur wince slightly. It was her first time and she was sure that it was going to be the most enjoyable. Harry was fully in after a minute. Fleur's toes were curling at the feeling of being full. They both paused for a minute before Fleur started to move her hips giving Harry the Okay. It wasn't a widely known fact, but most Veela were born without a Hyman, just so they could enjoy their first time all the more.

Harry basically lifted both of them up and carried her over to the wall while they were still connected. Fleur moaned in pleasure at the feeling as he penetrated her deeper then before. He started to thrust into her body and pull out most of the way before thrusting back in. Every time Harry did this Fleur's brain turned to mush. Sweat poured down their bodies and neither wanted the feeling to stop. Fleur felt fire burning in her stomach and hugged Harry's neck.

Fleur, I'm about to cum," groaned Harry.

"Me too. Cum inside me Arry!" moaned out Fleur.

After a few more thrusts they both came hard. Fleur felt Harry splattered her inner walls with his seed and was glad she placed a birth control spell on herself. She laid her head on his shoulder, before looking up. She saw myrtle and gave her the one finger salute, not very lady like, but it got the message across.

"Look like at us, we're all Dirty again," said Harry with grin.

Fleur grinned back before kissing him. "Well then. We better take a bath," said Fleur.

**Lemon end.**

(Next day)

Harry walked down the hall with a smile on his face that made everything else seem so small. Ron had asked him what had happened and Harry didn't tell him shit. Hermione also wanted to knew what had gotten into her best friend, but he keep his lips shut. Parvati was currently with Harry in the Hall, before she grabbed his arm and took him to the side were no one would hear them.

Once on the side Parvati stared into Harry's eyes making the young wizard sweat.

"Alright Harry spill," said Parvati.

"Spill what?" asked Harry trying to lie smooth though his teeth.

Parvati glared at Harry. "Don't Lie to me Harry! I've seen that smile before. It's the smile a lot of boys get after they get shagged. And lavender is normally the cause," said Parvati heatedly.

Harry stared at her. "Are you trying to say something Parvati!? asked Harry hotly.

Parvati got closer to him. "Yeah. I thought we had a connection Harry, but then you go and fuck some harlot behind my back! What does that say about you! It's say's your a right Prick!" yelled Parvati panting hard.

Harry glared back at her. "Don't come to me with this bullshit Parvati! Who I shag is none of your damn business! It's not like we're dating anyway!" said Harry heatedly.

Parvati teared up before she slapped Harry as hard as she could leaving a red mark on his face. "If that's how you feel don't talk to me again Harry!!" yelled Parvati before she ran off, leaving and angered Harry with his left check red.

Harry looked at where she ran before his temper flared and he smashed his fist into a wall. He felt blood on his knuckles and knew that he had busted at least to of them. "Damn I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me," said Harry as he decided to take a trip to see Madam Pomfrey about his fist.

(Hospital wing)

Madam Pomfrey looked at his knuckles and sighed. At least he wasn't in for something more serious. "Alright Harry what happened to make you bust your hand like this. I knew when I see self inflected wounds and this is one of them," said Poppy.

Harry didn't want to tell, but he knew he did. "Me and Parvati got into a bit of a row and after she ran off I hit the wall," said Harry.

"Ah," said Poppy. She had heard a few things about Harry getting on with Parvati in the last couple of weeks. Poppy knew that McGonagall was the girls confident, but Minerva often talked to Poppy about things as they were both Gryffindors from the same school year.

Poppy quickly fixed his hand, but left the pain. "Madam Pomfrey is my hand still broken?" asked Harry as he still felt the pain.

"No Harry it's not. I left the pain on it though. It should be gone in a day or so. I left it as a reminder that words can be just as lethal as the Killing cruse at times, but far worse," said Poppy

Harry got up and thanked Poppy before he left.

(Night before the Task)

Harry sat in the common room and everyone was wishing him luck, everyone, but the one person who mattered right now. After the row with Parvati she didn't want to talk to him. He had even been slapped by her sister. Hermione wasn't taking any sides and Ron had said she could go bugger herself, that earned a mighty punch from Harry. He had even nearly blown off the whole finding a way to breath underwater thing.

Hermione found her way over to Harry and sat next to him. "I don't want to say I told you so Harry, but you kind of desired what you got that night," said Hermione looking at her best friend.

Harry tighten his fist and felt the pain from when he had busted it. It still lingered and only appeared when he tightened his fist. "I know I do Mione, but how do I fix what I fucked up," said Harry looking at Hermione who shrugged.

"I don't knew Harry, but you should try talking to her before the task remember it starts at 2:00 Sharp So you'd better get some rest," said Hermione, before she gave Harry a quick peek on the cheek, before she went up to bed.

(In Harry's Dorm)

Harry sat on his bed when he looked over at his best male friend who just stared at him. "How's it going Harry?" asked Ron.

"Alright I guess," said Harry.

Ron sighed. "Listen Harry I'm sorry that I've been acting like a right git for these past couple of weeks. I've been letting my jealousy get her best of me at times. So I was wondering could you give me another chance?" asked Ron.

Harry thought about for a second, before patting his friend on the back. "Alright, but we got to work on that part of your personality," said Harry making Ron smile.

Hedwig flew into the window and landed on Harry's bed. "Hey girl what you got for me?" asked Harry as he untied the package and gave her an owl treat.

Hedwig looked at her human and ruffled her feathers. "_Not sure but it came from that greasy Human_," said Hedwig.

Harry did a double take. "Did you just talk?" asked Harry looking at Hedwig. Hedwig hooted and Harry put it off.

Harry opened the package and saw that it was some kind of plant. He picked up the letter and read it.

_Harry _

_This is Gillyweed. It will give you the ability to breath underwater for 1 hour exactly. So don't waste it._

Severus _Snape_

"What you got there Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry smirked at Ron. "A way to win," said Harry as he crumpled up the note and burned it.

(Next morning)

Harry found himself in the Great hall and saw that there was a small table with Four drinks on it. He noticed that Fleur, Victor, and Cedric were around the table. He walked closer and saw that the center piece of the table was a bottle of fire whisky.

"What's going on?" asked Harry as Victor poured each of them a shot of the powerful flaming drink.

Victor picked up his. "We are commiserating this moment like we should have done before the first task. We the champions will share a drink. This is for a good and challenging companion that I hope will inspire the flames of friendship to last us well beyond this tournament," said Victor

Harry smiled and picked up his. "I'll drink to that," said Harry picking up his own.

"As will I," said Cedric grabbing his.

"I will too," said Fleur picking up the last glass.

They clinked them together, before they downed them. Each of them slammed them back before. Harry felt as if he throat was burning, but felt more righteous because of it.

"To good sport," said Cedric.

"To a grand challenge," said Fleur.

"To worthy foes that have earned my respect," said Victor.

"To honorable people who have become my friends," said Harry

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped and Harry could swear he heard a camera in the background. They all turned away and there standing behind harry was Parvati. They stared at each other for a sec.

"Hey Parvati," said Harry not looking directly at her.

"Hey yourself Harry," said Parvati looking down

"Listen about what I said the other night...," started Harry only to be stopped by McGonagall.

"There you are Miss Patil. I have need of you currently," said Minerva as she began to leave.

Parvati turned to Harry and stared at him. "We can talk after the task, if you want to," said Parvati looking at the floor.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Sure," said Harry as she ran off

She quickly turned around. "I'll be routing for you Harry," said Parvati blwoing him a small kiss.

Harry smiled. "Okay not much, but better then we were before," Harry said to himself, before he walked out he needed to get ready for the next task.

(At the Lake)

Harry was pasting back and forth. He was starting to get worried. He hadn't seen Hermione or Parvati in the last few hours and that was truly troubling for him. Neville and Ron were by his side. Ron was trying to keep his best friend calm while Neville was helping him go over the Strategy.

They made their way down to the boats and prepared to leave to begen their task. Harry lined up on the platform with the other champions as Dumbledore got up and began to explain the rules.

"GREETINGS EVERYONE! WE ARE GATHERED HERE FOR THE SECOND TASK! THE CHAMPIONS HAVE JUST 1 HOUR TO GET TO THEIR TRESURE," said Dumbledore.

Bagman let a bang fire from his wand and Harry quickly shoved the Gillyweed into his mouth, before he had problems breathing. Neville saw Harry having trouble so he pushed him into the water.

Ron stared at Neville. "Neville what did you just do!?" asked Ron looking at the Longbottom boy

Neville had a horrified look on his face as he turned around and put his hands on his head. "Your right Ron. My God… I killed Harry potter!" said Neville.

If he had turned around for just a split second he would have seen Harry jump out of the water at nearly 20 feet in the air, do a back flip and land in the water.

(under the water)

The water was so warm, not cold like he expected it to be in the late winter months. Harry didn't seem to have to much trouble breathing. It was like he was taking a breath for the first time in a long time, but he didn't have time to worry about the feeling in his body. He quickly took off cutting though the water like a knife though butter. He saw what looked to be Fleur and followed her. They swam until they reached a small forest of seaweed. Harry took out the knife that he brought with him and began to cut though the seaweed as Fleur blasted her way though.

It took him a few minutes to get though, but then he heard it. It was the song that he heard before.

_Half of your time has all but passed, If you wish to recover your item then you must move fast._

Harry's eye's widen as he hard the song. He had to move fast. Sheathing his blade he quickly took off and soon found a large amount of me people gathered around four people that made Harry's eyes widen. Hermione, Gabby, Cho, and Parvati. Unsheathing his knife again he went over to Parvati and cut her loose, before going to Hermione. He was about to cut her loose when he found himself flung away and with 6 tridents at his throat.

The voice that came from the leader was nothing like the song it was harsh and sounded like it had sandpaper in it. "You can only take one boy!" said the Merman.

Harry glared at him. "There all my friends!" yelled Harry only to have one pressed closer to his face.

"Only One," said the Merman again as he signaled the others to release Harry.

Harry didn't like how he was told to save only one of his friends, but damnit he would wait to see the others though. It only took another 5 minutes for Cedric to arrive and blast Cho's rope off her leg, before he took her up to the surface of the lake. Cedric grabbed Cho and then pointed to the water proof watch on his wrist signifying they didn't have much time left. Harry nodded as Cedric went to the surface with Cho. Harry turned around when he heard something fast approaching and moved out the way just in time as Victor took a bite at Hermione's rope. After a minute he stared to claw at her robes. Harry didn't like this so he hit victor on the head and made him turn to Harry.

Victor charged at Harry, but Harry hit him in the nose with a solid punch. This knocked some kind of sense into him as he looked at Harry.

"Get Hermione and go!" yelled Harry.

Victor nodded, before he freed Hermione and swam to the Surface.

(Back on the surface)

It was quickly reaching the time limit. Fleur had been disqualified, While Cedric made it back with Cho in 45 minutes. Victor came up with Hermione at the 53 minute mark. Harry was still down there.

Dumbledore turned to a Aruor Diving team that was on standby. "If Harry does not surface by and hour and 2 minutes you are to retrieve him at ALL costs," said Dumbledore.

This was not going well. He had taken both Parvati and Gabrielle to make Harry make a hard choice. Perhaps he had let the boy become to much of a Hero in his own mind for his own good.

"_I'll deal with it later," thought Dumbledore _

(Back underwater)

Harry looked at his watch. He had less then 5 minutes to make his choice. So he decided. He took his wand and blasted both robes before getting them and swimming as fast as his legs would take him. The Mermen saw this and charged at Harry. Harry let go of Gabby's Robe and pointed his wand at the Mermen.

"**Garduha!" **yelled Harry as 5 blasts of blue beams shot from his wand. The blasts hit the Mermen sending them back . Harry holstered his wand, grabbed Gabby, and began to swim again.

The Mermen laughed as they righted themselves. They had been told to make sure that everyone got back to the surface, but to be harsh on the champions if they got a little to bold. Now all they had to do was watch and make sure that he got back to the surface.

As Harry got closer and closer he noticed that the Gillyweed was wearing off, because his hands were no longer webbed. He had to hurry or else he and the girls would die. He was close to the surface when a turtle like thing smashed into his chest and made him lose his grip on the girls. Harry Glared at the creature and knew that it was a Kappa almost instantly. Remus had gone over them in his class last year. It charged at Harry again and clawed him across the chest leaving long blood gashes. He grabbed his chest and noticed that his feet were no longer webbed and the water was losing it's warmth. That meant that his time was almost up.

He glanced around and pulled his knife into his left hand and his wand into his right. He saw the kappa coming at him from the side with it's mouth open. Harry moved aside and stabbed his knife into his unprotected neck. The kappa screamed in pain before Harry leveled his wand at the Kappa.

"**Bombada!" **yelled Harry blasting the Kappa in the face killing it. "I'll be needing a new knife," said Harry as he quickly retrieved the girls and rushed upwards as his time was up and his gills vanished. Harry still had another 20 feet to go and he was fading fast. He aimed his wand down and knew that only one spell would probably save his life.

"**Everte Statum!" **yelled Harry using all his magic to blast them to the top.

Once they breached the lake surface Gabby and Parvati woke up. They looked at Harry.

"Where's my sister at Arry?" asked Gabby.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Parvati.

Harry smiled at them, before giving Parvati a small kiss on the lips and Gabby a small kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad your both safe," said Harry as he blacked out. Harry began to sink into the water.

"Harry!" yelled Parvati and Gabby as two people grabbed them and pulled them to shore

Minerva frown, before she throw off her hat and dived into the water to retrieve her student. Minerva placed the bubblehead charm on herself, before she swam towards Harry. She saw him sinking and quickly grabbed his arm, before putting the charm on him. She throw his arm around her shoulder as she swam up, She broke the surface as a boat pulled up next to them and pulled them on. Harry wasn't breathing right. Minerva didn't want anything to happen so she started to pump his chest trying to force the water out of it. She then bent his head back and gave him CPR.

Most people would have found this disgusting, but she needed to save his life. After giving him a lung full of air she pumped his chest a few more times, before he spat up water. Harry turned around and began to breath when he felt a hand on his back. He turned his head to look at Minerva.

Minerva smiled at Harry before giving him a small hug. "Welcome back to the land of the living Harry," said Minerva as they got back to shore were Harry was hugged by Parvati and Gabby.

"Harry I'm glad your alright," said Parvati as they lead him into the healing tent.

"Me too Arry," said Gabby as Poppy wrapped a blanket around him.

"I'm just glad your both alright and Parvati can you forgive me for all the things I said and did wrong?" asked Harry looking at her.

She shuck her head. "There's nothing to forgive. I overstepped my boundaries when I tried to control you. Can you forgive me?" asked Parvati.

Harry smiled. "How about we just forgive each other," said Harry as Parvati gave him a kind smile

Fleur stood behind the Parvati and Hermione stood behind Harry. They pushed the two of them together forcing them into a kiss. This shocked both of them, but they quickly got into it, before backing up. Both breathed heavy sporting a blush.

Hermione and Fleur laughed at their friends. "I guess that's one way to kiss and make up," said Poppy as she checked over Harry and then Parvati. Bagman came into the tent and gathered around the Champions.

"Come outside quickly. We must see the scores," said bagman as they walked out.

Dumbledore stood up and put his wand to his throat. "AS YOU ALL JUST SAW IT WAS A TRULY REMARKABLE TASK. THE JUSGDES HAVE AGREED THAT THE VICTORY AND TOURNAMENT IS CURRENTLY TIED FOR FIRST, BETWEEN HARRY POTTER AND CEDRIC DIGGORY, WITH VICTOR KURM IN SECOND AND FLEUR DELACOUR IN LAST PALCE. THE FINAL TASK WILL TAKE PLACE ON JUNE 24. UNTIL THEN THE CHAMPIONS SHALL HAVE A CHANGE TO HONE THEIR SKILLS AND PREPARE FOR THE LAST TASK OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT," Said Dumbledore getting many cheers.

Everyone charged towards the champions and began to give them handshakes and gave hugs to the hostages.

"Whatever I'm just tired," said Parvati as she laid her head down on Harry's shoulder.

"Your right about that, but maybe we should sleep in the common room," said Harry as Marcus walked up to him.

"Hello Marcus what can I do for you?" asked Harry.

Marcus sighed. "It's Gabby. It seems that you won't have just one of my daughters as your bride, but both of them," said Marcus looking at Harry.

Harry looked at Marcus, Parvati looked at Harry and Marcus just looked at both of them. "what do you mean Marcus? I only did what anyone who was her friend would have done" asked Harry.

"You see Gabby is deathly afraid of being underwater. She has aqua phobia. She's had it since she was a young child. Anyway her Magic felt that she was in danger and reacted. After you got her out of the lake it formed a bond between the two of you," said Marcus.

"I thought that a light shines when things like that happened," said Neville as he had joined during the explanation.

Marcus shuck his head. "When are you kids going to realize that magic isn't all flash and bang, but will and intent," said Marcus taking out a ciger and lighting it. "Listen Harry we may not be seen for a few days. We have some things to take care of," said Marcus as he walked over to his family.

Harry looked at his friends. Before shaking his head. "I'll see you all later in the Common Room," said Harry as he walked off towards the forest.

"What was all that about?" asked Parvati.

"He's just a confused young man with a great deal on his mind," said Apolloine walking up behind the girls.

"Hello Mrs. Delacour. Is there something we can help you with?" asked Parvati

"Yes. I would like you to meet me in one hours time at my families suite. We have much to talk about ," said Apolloine before she walked away.

Hermione looked at Parvati. "What do you think that was about?" asked Hermione

The other girl shrugged her shoulders. "The way she sounded I bet it has something to do with our relationships to Harry," said Parvati.

Hermione sighed. "it could be worse you know. She could be threating us with her wand," said Hermione as they walked away to get ready

(an Hour later the Delacour Suite)

Parvati and Hermione arrived at the Delacour suite and were let in by a house elf. They entered the room and noticed that they each chair had a name on it, Hermione's was next to Pansy, who was next to Gabby, and the last two chairs were filled with Madam Maxime and Apolline. Hermione and Parvati took their assigned seats and awaited Fleur, Gabby, and Pansy. The other three girls walked into the room all noticeably worried about something.

"Alright girls have a seat," said Apolline.

The girls did as they were told and quickly sat down. Apolline took a sip of her tea, before she looked at each of them. Hermione looked the calmest of them all, but Apolline could still sense her fear. Pansy and Gabby seemed to be the most nervous of the girls. Pansy she understood. She hadn't meet the Delacour family yet. Gabby was a mystery at the moment. Maybe it had something to do with the bond she shared with Harry.

"Alright ladies it's clear to me that all of you have some kind of feelings for Harry. I've done a Emotional probe to see and you are all very much in love with him," said Apolline.

"WHAT!! You used Legilimency on us!?" asked Pansy.

"No she didn't. It was a cousin of Legilimency that is perfectly legal but frowned upon," said Madam Maxime.

"Well I want to get his out of the way so let's begen with Miss Granger," said Apolline.

Hermione blushed. "Me? Began with what?" asked Hermione.

"Tell us why you started to like Harry," said Fleur.

Hermione blushed before looking down. "It started in first year. I didn't have any friends and when Ron insulted me I began crying. I wound up in the toilets and a few hours later found myself face to face with a troll," said Hermione.

Pansy looked at Hermione. "You mean that was real?" asked Pansy.

Hermione nodded. "It was. If it wasn't for Harry I'd be dead right now. That's when I first started to like him. In second year after I was petrified he came and visited me everyday and even though I couldn't react I could still hear," said Hermione as she blushed. "He was very caring then and still is," Finished up Hermione.

"What about last year?" asked Parvati.

Hermione sighed. "It happened during his game against Hufflepuff. When he fell off his broom u was so scared. I didn't think I could breath let alone live without Harry around and that's when I realized I loved him," said Hermione trying to hide the scarlet red blush on her face.

"Being in love is nothing to be ashamed of Miss Granger. Why I remember my first time falling in love…," started Maxime.

"Please stop. We still have much to discuss. Pansy please go next," said Apolline.

Pansy sighed. "Well it was the first day on the Train," said Pansy.

_Flashback_

_Pansy was sitting down reading a light muggle novel her mother had given her. It was an American book called Where the red fern grows? It was a rather interesting read._

"_Those Muggles, always coming up with something interesting. Even better then what most wizerding writers come up with," said Pansy as her compartment door slid open. There stood 11 year old Harry potter. _

"_Hello there," said Pansy._

"_Hi," said Harry._

"_What are you doing?" asked Pansy looking at the boy her own age. _

"_Looking for an empty compartment," said Harry._

"_Well you can join me if you want to. I'm Pansy Parkinson by the way," said Pansy._

"_Harry," said Harry._

"_What? No last name?" asked Pansy teasingly._

_Harry blushed. "Well Potter is my last name," said Harry._

_Pansy grinned as she thought of a way to tease the boy. "Pansy Potter… It has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree husband," said Pansy as Harry blushed. Pansy let out a little Laugh, before she told him she was joking. _

_They talked for several minutes, until it was close to time to go. Harry told Pansy good-bye and said they would talk later._

_(Day after the sorting)_

_Harry found Pansy sitting in the library and sat next to her until she handed him a note._

_Harry picked it up and carefully read it._

Harry

I'm sorry, but it's a sort of Taboo for our two houses to talk together. I'm sorry I really wanted to be your friend too. Maybe I'll write you later so we can talk.

_Harry looked sad for a moment, but understood._

_Flashback end._

"That's some story, but what happened next?" asked Parvati looking at the other girl with interest.

"Nothing we talked for a while and in second year we had a bit of a romance," said Pansy.

_Flashback._

_(Halloween night)_

_Harry and Pansy had attended a Masked Ball together Harry dressed in a black suit with a jacket, and Pansy dressed like a princess. They had danced for a bit before they decided to leave to have some alone time. They found themselves out on the grounds. Harry pulled out his wand and did a few fancy signs in the air, before PP+HP appeared before them. Pansy smiled at her boyfriend before she kissed him. Pansy was a little shorter then Harry even with the heels on so she had to lean up. Harry returned the kiss, before he fell backwards and landed on his back. Pansy landed softly next to him and put her head on his chest._

"_Do you ever wonder what the stars say?" asked Pansy._

"_Nope," said Harry._

_Pansy got up slightly to look into his eyes. "And why is that Mr. Potter?" asked Pansy._

_Harry looked back before giving her a light kiss. "Because they don't interest me the way you do Miss Potter," said Harry._

_Pansy smiled as she remembered that joke. "Come on Romeo. Let's get back to the castle," said Pansy as they walked back._

_As they entered the castle they found Dumbledore awaiting them. "What were you two doing out on the grounds?" asked Dumbledore looking at them with a twinkle in his eyes._

_Both blushed. "We went for a walk headmaster," said Pansy quickly._

"_Very well, but that was dangerous with the way things are now. 20 points from both of you and I will need to speck with you two separately about safety and your actions tonight. Harry please follow me to my office," said Dumbledore._

_Flashback end._

"The next morning Harry didn't remember a thing about what happened. I went to our usual meeting place, but he didn't show up… and the next time I saw him he called me Malfoy's little love dog!!" said Pansy as she began to cry.

Hermione looked at the girl. "Harry wouldn't have done that! He's not that kind of person!" yelled Hermione protective of her friend.

"Actually in some cases things like this are a sign of the Impruis Cruse or the Obliviate Charm, and a slight memory modification charm," said Madam Maxime.

"How do you know so much about the mind Madam Maxime?" asked Fleur looking at her teacher.

"Believe it or not I majored in Mind Magic and what can cause strange affects on people. My guess is that Dumbledore did something to his memory of you," said Madam Maxime as she felt a magical flare.

Everyone looked at Pansy to see long black hair flying wildly. "That old bastard! If he did anything to fuck with Harry's head I swear I'll kill him myself!" yelled Pansy.

Hermione and Fleur put their hands on her shoulders to help settle her down. Once she was calm. She sat back and sighed. She smiled at Hermione and Fleur for helping her calm down, before Apolline looked over at Parvati.

"What's your story Parvati dear?" asked Apolline.

Parvati blushed. "It's kind of embarrassing. It happened in third year…," started Parvati.

_Flashback_

_(3rd year)_

_Parvati sat by the black lake with tears in her eyes. She had just caught her boyfriend since last year Zacharias Smith kissing Mandy Brocklehurst. She had thought he was a sweet boy, but he turned out to be a real bastard. Parvati looked out at the lake. _

"_You know you shouldn't be out here alone, especially with Black on the loose," came a voice from behind her._

_She turned around and saw Harry walking towards her with a bag and his broom slung over his shoulder, no doubt just finishing practice with wood. He laid his broom down next to her and sat his bag down. Before sitting nest to her._

_Parvati snorted. "That's calling the kettle black Harry. Your out here aren't you?" asked Parvati._

_Harry shrugged. "I came out with the team and I was going to go visit Hagrid until I noticed a bright red sweater over here all alone," said Harry. _

_Parvati looked down. She forgot that she had put on the red sweater her mother gave her last Christmas. "So what._

_Harry smiled. "You want to go for a ride?" asked Harry pointing to his broom_

_Parvati looked at him. "I beg your pardon?" asked Parvati._

"_I'm going to tell you a secret of mine. When up in the sky, soaring as high as the clouds, it feels like everything else is left on the ground, my problems, my fears, everything," said Harry starching out his hand for Parvati to grab. _

_Parvati smiled at Harry. He was a nice guy and even though they weren't best friends they still got along well. Harry mounted his broom with Parvati sitting in front of him. He kicked off the ground and Parvati closed her eyes in fright. She had never done well with heights. She felt an arm grip around her and she turned her head to look at Harry. She blushed. The setting sun gave him a different look. _

"_Don't worry Parvati. As long as I'm here I won't let you fall," said Harry giving her a smile._

_Parvati blushed and looked away shyly. "Thank you Harry," said Parvati as they spent the rest of the evening flying around. _

_Flashback end._

Parvati looked at the girls. "We flew around like that for a few hours. Sometimes when he just wanted to fly around or talk he would come to me," said Parvati.

Hermione looked down in sadness. "But I'm his best friend, why didn't he come to me?" asked Hermione.

Pansy smiled. "There are something's that men will keep to themselves," said Pansy.

"Well here's one thing that he wanted to keep from all you girls," said Apolline as she took out a folded piece of paper.

The girls gathered around and looked at the paper.

"What is that Mom?" asked Gabby.

"You see Harry came by to visit a day ago and asked me if I knew how to write pority. I said yes and instructed hm on how to do it. This is the first one he wrote and I personally didn't want to read it. I charmed it so that it would self read in his voice," said Apolline.

"Well can we hear it?" asked Fleur

Apolline nodded. "I warn you, all of the pain, sadness, and anger that he felt is within this poem," said Apolline as she tapped the paper with her wand.

The paper unfolded and began to speck in a voice that was Harry's but didn't belong to him, not him at all.

"Family are good to you love protect you this is how it should be . alas tis not how it is for me disgrace, belittle, and hate are directed at me they hate me beat and throw me away Darkness is All I have around me. I see light and it call me the warmth I feel I pray maybe it is real and I may Have found what I seek and I pray it last and is real.

The paper refolded and there was not a dry eye in the room. Pansy was on the ground and was saying she should have tried harder, Hermione and Parvati were both crying and thinking it was so obvious that he was in constant pain, Fleur and Gabby, tried to understand, but couldn't for the pain was to great even if it was fake. Madam Maxime was raging inside, while Apolline was thinking about the steps she planed to take to get Harry out of that house.

(With Harry)

Harry stood alone in the entrance hall after just coming back from flying only to be meet with the one person he didn't want to see right now.

"go away Malfoy, before I kick your ass," said Harry.

"No help this time potter," said Malfoy.

"I'm going to tear you apart Malfoy," said Harry.

"That's were your wrong potter," said Malfoy as he snapped his fingers and 4 students most 7th years and one Blaise Zabini appeared.

Harry dropped his broom and pulled his wand quicker then they expected. "You'll find Malfoy that unlike last time I won't hold back," said Harry holding his wand straight out.

**----------------------------------------------**

Zaara: Sorry that took so long

Killjoy: yeah but we wanted to make it good.

Zaara: it was an issue of setting everything straight.

Killjoy: but we think it came out great let us know please and have a good day and night.


End file.
